


Welcome to the World

by goldenwing57



Series: Ultimate Lifeform?  More Like Ultimate Cutie! [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Shadow, Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwing57/pseuds/goldenwing57
Summary: Shadow's awakening did not go as planned
Relationships: Gerald Robotnik & Maria Robotnik, Gerald Robotnik & Shadow the Hedgehog, Maria Robotnik & Shadow the Hedgehog
Series: Ultimate Lifeform?  More Like Ultimate Cutie! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809103
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Welcome to the World

**7:00 a.m., June 16th, 1955**

Maria had a morning routine, not unlike most people. Every morning, she woke up, got dressed and washed up, and headed down to the kitchen for a breakfast of eggs, toast, tea, and fresh fruit from the greenhouse. From there, she would make her way down to the central lab. This morning was no different.

"Good morning!" she called out while flicking several switches along the wall. The room brightened to reveal that nobody else was there. However, she wasn't talking to anyone in particular, or so it would seem.

In the center of the lab, there was a large capsule full of green fluid. Given that she was surrounded by scientists, containers full of oddly-colored liquids were not an uncommon sight. What made this one special was what else was inside it. There, suspended in the center of the capsule and connected to various wires and tubes, was a creature curled into a spiky ball no bigger than the palm of her hand.

"Good morning," she said again as she pressed her palms against the glass, "I hope you slept well." The creature didn't respond, but she continued anyway. 

"Yesterday was such a great day! I got to help tend to the greenhouse, bake a cake, and even work with Grandfather in the lab!" The minutes ticked by as she spoke on about this and that.

"Maria." She turned around to see her grandfather in the doorway. She then turned back to the capsule.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go now." She pressed her palms and forehead to the glass. "I can't wait to actually meet you, though. I just know that we're going to be the best of friends." Gerald fondly watched his granddaughter scamper out of the lab.

**6:30 a.m., June 19th, 1955**

Maria was woken from a sound sleep by an announcement over the ARK's intercom.

"All Project S.H.A.D.O.W. researchers needed in the central laboratory immediately! Again, all Project S.H.A.D.O.W. researchers needed in the central laboratory immediately!" Suddenly, a flurry of people in white coats ran past her room. As quickly as she could, she threw on her robe and slippers and followed them.

_I hope nothing is seriously wrong!_

The room that was normally silent in the mornings was full of activity. People in lab coats ran in all different directions and hit all sorts of buttons. A small group of them was standing around the capsule, making it impossible to see what was going on. She could only hear bits and pieces of the conversations around her.

"... critical failure…"

"...can't sustain…"

Her eyes widened in fear. She had to steady herself on the doorway. 

_No! What's happening?_

"Grandfather, what's going on?" Gerald looked at her with sympathy, but was interrupted before he could begin to reply.

"Doctor, I've tried everything, but I can't get it back online! We're running out of time!"

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT?"

"Sir, what should we do?" The room went silent as everyone awaited an answer. Maria felt her eyes begin to prickle. The doctor rubbed his temples before looking up. 

"Begin the activation sequence," he began.

"But sir!"

"And hope for a miracle."

Suddenly, the lab was filled with motion and sound again as people pushed buttons and called out readings. Maria watched as the tubes that were connected to the small being in the capsule began to float freely and the fluid began to disappear. However, she still could not see her small friend. Once the fluid was gone, the capsule started to hiss. 

"Once it's fully opened, you should be able to just reach in and grab him," someone to her right called out. 

When the hissing stopped, the lab went silent again. The researchers all gathered around the capsule to get a closer look. After what seemed like an eternity, a small sound was heard, almost like a squeaky cough.

"He's alive! He's breathing!" 

Maria let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding as the room erupted into cheers. She could hear her grandfather's voice over all of the others.

"Maria!" he called. The young girl ran over to him.

"I believe there's someone you've been wanting to meet." She stared in awe of what he was holding. In his hands lay her small friend. Now that she could see better, she could see that he was black with red stripes on arms and legs that had fingers and toes that ended with sharp-looking claws. His chest had a little tuft of white fur at the top. On his head, there were 6 spikes that each had a red stripe, too. His triangular ears twitched at all of the small sounds around him. His muzzle was tan and dotted with a small, black nose in the center, while big, closed eyes had just a little bit of red in the corners. 

"Oh, Grandfather," Maria breathed, unable to take her eyes off of the sight before her, "may I hold him?"

"Of course." He guided her as she slid one hand under the little one's head and the other under his body. When two red eyes peered up at her, her heart melted even more, if it was possible. 

"Welcome to the world, Shadow the Hedgehog."


End file.
